Turnabout Lovers
by MadFox32
Summary: Celebrating my 1 year anniversary of authoring in a very unconventional way! This is a birthday present for my friend pikapower55. Any problem that you have with this fic is HIS FAULT.


Hi guys I'm writing a story for my frend pikapower55's birthday and i'm also celebrating being a author for a year so yeah. pikapower wanted me to write a story about his 2 favrite ships Oldbag/Edgeworth and Charley/Armstrong so I hope you enjoyyyyyyyyy :d

()o

Once upon a time Miles Eddgeworth was in his office drinkin tea and it was good tea. Like realy good tea. So he was drinking it because it was like realy good.

So while Edgeworth was drinking like realy good tea his lover came to the dor and says "Edgie-poooooo y u no love me"

And he said "Because you're like 80"

And she's like "nah I stopped counting after 20 bro I could srsly be like 25 right now"

And Edgeworth says "I used logic and my logic doesn't think you're 25

and she's like "aw". She frown. "Age is just a number"

"Your number is so big it could like eat my number. Because 7 8 9"

"That's a little number eating a big number though" Oldhag said

"Wow your logic is right"

"That's because whippersnappers' logic isn't like the logic of the matur"

"I like logic"

"So y u no love me"

"I dunno your creepy"

"says the one who spends all his time with that little whippersnapper girl"

"were friends though"

"I wanna be more than just your friend edgie poo"

"I know"

"If I show you my sexy samurai steel slash will you love me?"

"OMG I LOVE THE STELE SAMURIE"

"I work for them you know"

"Yeah I know"

"You know?"

"I know"

"So will you love me"

"Mabye"

So Windy did the SSSSs and Edgeworth was wow

"Wow"

"ikr"

"gdi wow"

"do you love me"

"yeah wow"

So Wendy's meaty lips slurped up Edgeworth's like a really delishus smoothie. "om nom nom nom delicioso"

"wow you speak spanish"

"no"

"oh ok. wow"

So Edgeworth kiss her back and her mouth taste like sterburries

"Y u taste like sterburries"

"Oh that's not sterburries"

"What is it"

"I duno I found a botle of it in trash but its not sterburries"

"It tastes like sterburries"

"It's not sterburries"

"It's not sterburries?"

"No it's not sterburries"

"ok maby its not sterburritos"

Sudnly Edgewroth dont feel good "Aw i dont feel gud"

"Me neether"

"I think imma die"

"Me too"

"I wanna die in your arms Windypoo"

"I wanna die in your arms Edgiepoo"

So they fall on the ground and Windys meaty arms wrap around her edgiepoo and they dye in eachotters arms.

()o

"HALP MEEEEEEEEE" Armstrong cri

"Y u heer" feenix says

"I killed egeworth"

"GDI u waste of living tissue"

"Will u defend me"

"ok brb" so Feeny goes to his orifice and shuts the dor. Jeen looked around. There was a hat and a cowch and some tea and some other stuff but there was a realy sexy tree 2

"hi bb" he says

"" says tree

"Whats ur name"

""says tree

"You're a relly sexy tree so Ima call you charly"

""says tree

"Ur the strong silent type huh"

""says tree

"I like that"

""says tree

"You smell like a sexy tree 2"

""says tree

"Imma kiss you just say no if you don't wanna"

""says tree so Jean lean into kiss Charly

"HOLY CREPE GET OFF OF ME" says tree

"woah you talk"

""says tree

"I luv you moar now. I love you more than food which is alot"

""says tree

"cmon that was my most romantic line"

""says tree

"I'mma kiss you" so he started liking CHarly's leeves an they tasted like arommomathurapee

""says tree

"Do you love me" says jeen

"mabye a little" says tree

"wow" syas jean

"Butt i'm takn"

"Wat"

"I alredy have a bae so i can't luv u"

"ur bae doesnt have 2 no"

"Butt i dont love u like i love the bae"

"plz luv me"

""says tree

"plz"

""says tree

"PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

"FINE"says tree "but only in secrt"

"yey" says jean and jean kissed his new bae. "Who was ur old bae"

"hes still my bae and i cant tell you"

"plz"

""says tree

"Hey im back" says trite. "ok i can defend u if u has money"

"oh yay thx"

"Why aren't you in jail if you killed someone"

"they think oldbag did it"

"oh lel"

"ikr"

"yeah"

Um i cant think of an end so im done nowww! I hope you enjoyed! :d

(Disclaimer: this trollfic does not represent the actual abilities of its author, and should therefore be accepted as the piece of artwork it is.)


End file.
